A Matter of Trust
by vixenmoon
Summary: Ross and Emily are happily married, but when Rachel reads a private message, she hopes to prove that Emily is cheating. Ch 7 Ross gets Proof.
1. Delivery

****

A matter of trust

There were no problems with the wedding because Rachel didn't go. Ross and Emily are living in New York. Rachel is finding it harder than she thought coping with the reality of them living together.

****

Waiting

They still weren't back. She had let herself into Ross and Emily's apartment with the key they'd lent her and she was waiting for them to come back so that she could get the videocamera back from them.

Rachel hoped that Ross and Emily would arrive back together. She didn't think she'd be able to stand it if Emily came back first because then she'd have to talk to her. Actually she didn't think she'd be able to stand it if they both came back together, because she'd see that togetherness, and even though it was months after the wedding, they still had that just married and crazy about each other aura. But if Ross came back alone, that would be the worst of all, because the way he treated her reminded her that he didn't love her - not in the way she wanted.

Emily didn't deserve that love. Rachel could find no particular point that proved this, and she'd tried hard to find one, she just knew it had to be true. No-one loved Rachel better than Ross. That was one reason why Emily wasn't good enough.

She has the wrong accent, Rachel thought. Her hair was too short. She looked around the room. Every time something changed, she hated it. Emily's fault. If it was new plates, or a table moved, it must have been done by Emily and it was obviously a change for the worse. Now Ross was looking for a new job — he was fine at the museum, there was nothing wrong with it. Why should he have the stress of looking for somewhere else to work? He wouldn't have been doing that if it wasn't for Emily — she'd probably told him that his job wasn't good enough.

She'd had to stop mentioning this kind of thing to Monica. Monica was getting sick of it.

You two tried a relationship and it didn't work out.'

We never gave it a chance,' Rachel said.

You both decided to move on,' Monica said. You gave it as much of a chance as you wanted to give it.'

I didn't realiseIt takes two to make a relationship,' Monica said. You can't hold onto someone who wants to be with someone else just because you've decided you want to try again. You've got to get out more, try dating, find someone to be interested in that's interested in you back. It couldn't be hard.' Rachel shrugged. She couldn't get interested in anyone, even though she'd certainly had the offers. Why would she want everyone else? I'm sick of hearing you bag out Emily,' Monica said, It's not nice.'

But she's making Ross do stuff he never did before, can't you see?'

Life is about trying new things,' Monica said, We can't just do the same thing. And some of those new things are his ideas, not hers.'

It seemed to her that Monica was liking Emily far too much. Everyone else seemed to be getting used to the idea of the marriage. In fact everyone else really just treated it as something normal. Because of that, she was spending less time at Central Perk.

Why should Emily have had it so easy? Whirlwind romance and wedding? Why her and not Rachel? Not that Rachel had been anxious to get married — she wasn't desperate or anything, like Emily obvious was — but it would have been nice to achieve something more than she did. Instead they'd had the rows, the jealousy over nothing, and then, Chloe. He'd just turned around and slept with someone else at the first opportunity. That was all she'd meant to him, obviously. What was so special about Emily?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It obviously wasn't them back. Rachel went to answer the door. It was a delivery of flowers, large pink red roses. Oh great, she thought, as she accepted delivery. He's still giving for flowers for no reason. Why her? Why should she have all of this?

She knew she shouldn't have done what she did next. It was unjustifiable and nosy, a betrayal of the trust Ross and Emily had in her by letting her have a key to the apartment. For Rachel, it had really been an attempt to rub salt in her own wounds. She hadn't been trying to unearth secrets. She read the card to see what Ross had said to Emily.

Forever my Darling.

Colin.


	2. Incriminating Evidence?

Colin? That was Emily's ex, the one she'd been seeing when she'd come to New York on a holiday, the holiday in which she had met Ross. She had had to choose between him and Ross, and had chosen Ross — or had she?

Rachel stared at the card. It was hand written — by the florist or by him? He obviously didn't think it was over, that was for sure. To send them to the apartment like that, where Ross could have been the one to read the card, showed he didn't care. He wanted to break up her marriage and he must believe that he'd be the one to benefit from a break up.

What about her?

Forever my Darling.

That seemed to assume a lot. One thing it assumed was that Emily returned his feelings. Emily had married Ross awfully quickly, choosing to live in another country. Was she denying her true feelings? Had she married Ross because she'd had issues with Colin, being determined to show him that she didn't care, when in fact she did?

And what about the F word?

Forever.

What had their relationship been, before she broke it off? Had they talked about marriage, forever and ever? Was there more to their relationship than just boyfriend girlfriend? Were they soul mates? Perhaps they were destined to be together, just like Ross and Rachel

She suddenly heard the door being unlocked and she shoved the card back in the bouquet and left the bouquet on the table.

Oh Hi,' Rachel said, as they appeared together. Ross didn't have to be so close to Emily, he could see perfectly well where she was without having to touch her. They greeted her warmly and then Emily said,

Hey, what's with the flowers?'

They just came,' Rachel said, They're for you.'

Oh Ross,' Emily said with a smile, You shouldn't have.' And he didn't Rachel thought.

It wasn't me,' Ross said as Emily picked them up, Don't tell me you've got a secret admirer.'

Don't be ridiculous,' Emily laughed as she opened the card. Of course it's ridiculous, Rachel thought to herself, ridiculous that anyone could admire Emily for anything at all. She watched closely as Emily read the card. She saw her expression changed.

'Who's it from?' Ross said. He hadn't seen the expression on Emily's face because he'd been hanging up his coat.

'Oh,' Emily improvised, An old school friend. She thinks it's my birthday today.' Rachel saw her scrunch the card up, make as if to throw it away and then hold onto it. She'd have to put it in a place where Ross couldn't see it, Rachel realised.

Your birthday's month's away,' Ross said.

I know, she must be confused,' Emily said. That lie was so good, Rachel thought, but then she'd be ready to tell lies if she was carrying on an affair behind Ross's back. Suddenly, she realised that Emily was looking at her, holding out the flowers as though she couldn't get them far enough away from herself. 'Would you like them Rachel.'

'You're giving your birthday flowers away?'

'You know it isn't my birthday.'

'Why can't you have another one? You might get more presents,' Ross teased, putting his arms around Emily.

'Because then I'll get older than you and you'll be married to an older woman.'

'Sounds interesting,' Ross said, But you'd age well.'

Rachel wanted the videocamera,' Emily said, reminding him why Rachel was there.

Oh yeah,' Ross said, breaking away from Emily and going to the next room.

'Do take them Rachel,' Emily said, hodling oput the flowers.

Oh no, I can't, I'm allergic.'

I didn't know you were allergic to roses,' Emily said.

No, it's only just happened,' Rachel said. She wasn't letting Emily cover up for her lying by taking the flowers away. Rachel smiled. Oh, you don't have to be sorry,' Emily said, I just thought you might like them.'

No,' Rachel said, as Ross came back into the room and handed her the camera. She was only half listening as Ross explained how to use the camera. It wasn't as though he hadn't told her all this before. Emily excused herself and went to the bathroom. How better to get rid of the card than to tear it into little pieces and flush it away.


	3. The Overflowing Cup of Bitterness

**The Overflowing Cup of Bitterness**

More than anything, Rachel had wanted to talk to Monica about what she'd learned. She felt so bad that she couldn't. First, Monica would just see any attempt by Rachel to start up a conversation along these lines as another attempt to avoid dealing with the future. Second, Monica seemed to like Emily, strange as that seemed, so would be inclined to make excuses for her. And third, she'd have to admit that she'd read a private note. She couldn't do that – she was embarrassed even to admit it to herself.

As for the idea of pretending that it had fallen out of the bouquet, fallen open so that there was no way she could avoid having read the words… she couldn't help feeling that Monica would see through that one. So she couldn't talk to Monica. Phoebe would react in much the same way and try out a herbal remedy on her. She had no other friends that she would consider talking to about a thing like this, so for now, she was on her own.

What she needed was more proof – proof that Emily was up to no good, proof enough for Monica… and for Ross. Oh, she thought suddenly, poor Ross, riding for a fall. He clearly thought Emily was perfect. He had no idea that she was up to something. Rachel reluctantly reviewed such evidence as she had, but she was convinced that Emily was doing something wrong. Ross was going to be so hurt, she thought. Once she had exposed Emily's deception, she would wait until Ross had finished dealing with her and then she'd make her wish she'd never been born…

Two days later, she returned the video camera. Much as she hated the idea, she deliberately chose a time when only Emily would be at home so that she could get her talking.

'Was it useful?' Emily asked, taking the camera back.

'Oh, yeah,' Rachel said. Emily took the camera out of its case. Feeling insulted but trying not to show it, Rachel said, 'Everything's there, I did take care of it.'

'I know, but Ross wanted me to clean it before I put it away – oh, and you've left your tape in here.' Emily opened the cassette drawer and handed Rachel the tape. 'What did you tape?'

'Just a fashion show I put in the store.'

'Oh,' Emily said. 'I'd have come to see if I'd known.' Rachel had told Monica about it, and she'd made the time to come and see but she'd had no intention of inviting Emily. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but if she was going to get anything on Emily, she was going to have to invite her to things.

'I'll let you know next time. I did that tape for my resume.'

'That's a good idea,' Emily said. She had been wiping over the various parts of the camera and the inside of the case, and now she was putting the camera back in the case. 'Would you like a coffee, Rachel?' Rachel had already learned that Emily couldn't really make coffee properly but accepted anyway. To say no would mean that she would have to leave.

'Thanks.' They moved to the kitchen where Emily started getting the things ready. 'Got anything planned?' Rachel asked.

'Oh no,' Emily said.

'Is your friend coming over?' Rachel asked.

'What friend?' Emily asked, as she spooned coffee granules in Rachel's mug. She sounded so innocent, Rachel thought, but it didn't fool her for a bit.

'The one who sent you the flowers?' Rachel said. Emily seemed to react, but covered herself.

'No.' She put another two spoons of coffee granules in her cup. 'Nobody's coming.' Belatedly, Rachel realised that she was going to get more coffee than she wanted, but Emily had already poured the water and was now pushing the mug to her. She watched as Emily poured water into her own mug, this one with a tea bag.

'I just wondered,' Rachel said, after she judged the silence had gone on long enough. Emily discarded the tea bag. 'You'd have a lot of friends that would miss you,' she said. Probably glad to see the back of you, Rachel added to herself. They probably can't stand you, who could?

'A group of them came over last month,' Emily said, 'I don't think they'll be back over for a while. All this flying costs a fortune. That's one reason being married is cheaper than just dating.' That was flattering, Rachel carped in her head. 'Don't you like your coffee Rachel?' Emily asked. 'I'm sorry, I'll get the hang of it eventually.' Rachel took a sip. Yes, she had over counted the spoonfuls. It was unbearably bitter.


	4. A Face in the Crowd

**A face in the crowd**

Rachel knew that she had to think hard of something to keep her in contact with Emily. Not Emily and Ross together – she hated the sight of them together and wouldn't be able to tolerate much of it. In any case, Emily would be on her guard with Ross around, so that wouldn't be any good. If anything, she'd be carrying on her charade that he was the only one, something that would make Rachel feel sick.

The very best thing would be if she got Emily drunk somehow – but she hadn't ever seen Emily get drunk and wasn't sure that she could make her so. Maybe that wouldn't be necessary. Even just relaxing in her company, she might let something slip…

But how was she going to relax around Rachel if they didn't see much of each other? There were times when it was the seven of them together – a thought that made Rachel wish it was only six again, but that didn't really count. Somehow, out of all the group conversations, it seemed that Emily never addressed Rachel and Rachel never addressed Emily. All comments made were out there for everyone. Emily had tried to ingratiate herself with Rachel, in the beginning, when she'd just come back from honeymoon with Ross, but Rachel hadn't been able to bear speaking to her so hadn't responded very enthusiastically. Emily had only been doing it because she wanted her to be nice to her, that's all, Rachel thought contemptuously. Just more fakery. Thankfully she had stopped doing that, and had concentrated her efforts on Monica.

She sighed when she realised that Monica would probably be hurt too. It wasn't as though they were great friends or anything – nothing like her and Rachel, or her and Phoebe, but there was something there. That was Monica being nice, nice to someone who didn't deserve it, Rachel thought, and she was just going to be betrayed, because as soon as Emily was exposed for what she was…

Rachel turned back to the problem of how to see more of Emily. The only thing she could think of doing was shopping. To make things easier on herself though, she'd need Monica to come with her.

'Hey, that's great,' Monica said, when Rachel suggested a shopping trip, 'I'm glad you're finally getting over it.' Rachel felt both embarrassed and annoyed at the praise. She wasn't getting over anything, she was rescuing Ross. There was nothing wrong with her, nothing – only she knew Monica was not ready to believe that – or that Ross needed rescuing.

'Well,' she said, 'I thought it would help, to get to know her. We might even had the same taste.' She very much doubted that.

'I think it's a wonderful idea. Do you really need me to come? You might bond better without me there,' Monica suggested. 'I won't mind being left out if it's in a good cause.' Rachel's eyes widened in panic. She did not want to spend hours and hours alone with Emily, absolutely not.

'But of course,' Rachel said, 'I always go shopping with you. I just wanted to – to start a new ritual – we can all three of us go shopping. Once in a while.'

'Oh I like that,' Monica said, 'That's really nice of you to think of it that way.' Rachel felt despondent just then. Did that mean that Monica wanted to be more friendly with Emily and less friendly with Rachel? Were they no longer to be best friends? Emily had something Rachel didn't – membership of the Geller family – not for long, but she had it. 'But,' Monica added, 'We don't have to make it a ritual or anything. Sometimes, it can be all three and sometimes, just the two of us.' That made Rachel want to hug her. At least she hadn't lost everything to Emily.

So the three of them organised to go out, although that wasn't as easy as Rachel had assumed. She had thought that once Monica and she had decided on a day, Emily would be able to come out with them. But then Emily said she couldn't' come out on a particular day because she was meeting a friend.

'Oh, who's that?' Rachel said. She couldn't believe that she'd struck gold already. Emily had a special friend – that must be Colin…

'Alina.'

'Oh,' Rachel said. She knew Alina. Alina was at Bloomingdales, on the accounts side of thing, whom Emily must have met while visiting her uncle at work. If only her uncle had given Alina, who loved opera, the tickets instead of Rachel – but Alina was nearly ten years older, and Rachel had been chosen because she and Emily were of an age. It was plausible that they might go out together because she had seen them talk before – but it was excellent cover.

Just in case she could catch Emily out in a lie, she asked Alina about it at work. But Emily had told the truth, according to Alina, and unless Alina was covering for Emily, which was always possible, there was nothing to show that Emily was doing the wrong thing – yet.

So another day was chosen and they all went out shopping. It was hard, because Monica was easily able to talk to Emily. Of course they must have had lots of private conversations together, and things got mentioned that Rachel didn't know about, which made Rachel feel left out. It wasn't fair – why did Monica not tell her these things? But so many times, she had changed the subject when Emily was mentioned, so Monica had stopped telling her what went on between them. Monica had not set out to leave Rachal out of things.

But did Emily silence Monica when Rachel was mentioned? She couldn't think of a reason why she would – in fact, she would want to know as much as possible about her, Rachel would have thought. Did that mean that Monica told Emily things about Rachel? What there was to tell? History and embarrassing things.

Rachel was flipping moodily through a rack of clothes when she noticed it. Monica was talking, but looking the other way. Rachel glanced up to see Emily's face take on a look of shock – and what Rachel thought was recognition. Turning quickly, she could see a man – tall and dark haired looking at them – at Emily

She looked back to see Emily biting her lip, looking now at the racks of clothes. Rachel could tell that she wasn't really seeing the clothes but thinking of a way out of her problem – because it must surely be a problem. Emily suddenly said,

'Let's go back to the other shop, the one with the shoes.'

'You're going to buy those shoes?' Monica asked, instantly diverted. Those shoes had been the subject of a tiresome half hour of will she won't she, something that Monica had inexplicably gone along with – even, to Rachel's annoyance indulging

Emily's indecisiveness by telling her to try on that other pair, just one more time.

'Yes, I'll buy them,' Emily said. 'Please lets hurry in case someone else buys them.' That was hardly likely to happen, Rachel thought, but the aim was to get out of the store. Rachel felt a small spurt of anger – she was going to spend Ross's money to help in her campaign of deception.

Emily led the way out of the store, ducking and weaving, making Monica laugh,

'Is this how you go round the stores in England?'

'Er yes,' Emily said, with a glance over her shoulder that only Rachel noticed. They had lost the man, it seemed.


	5. What She Tried to Hide

Rachel watched Emily closely from then on, but apart from a tendency to look over her shoulder, there was nothing definite. Rachel would have liked to have called her out on this, but of course Emily would deny that she was looking out for anything and she would be on her guard against her. So Rachel simmered.

'Are you all right, Rachel?' Emily asked, breaking into her reverie. It was a nasty, unwelcome jolt to be addressed by Emily, but Rachel did her best to hide her distaste and said, with some surprise,

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look well,' Monica said with a frown. Rachel couldn't help giving her a resentful glance for agreeing with Emily on anything.

'Have you got a headache?' Emily asked. They were quite near her apartment – Ross's apartment – and Emily added, 'Why don't you come up and have something for it. Tea – or whatever you like and a paracetamol.'

'A what?' Monica asked, while Rachel weighed this up.

'I know it has a different name here – just a headache tablet. Rachel can read the packet and decide if she wants to take it or not.' Rachel found them both looking at her. She was supposed to be sticking near Emily, on the chance that she'd spot something suspicious. She'd already had some success and it would be foolish to pass up an opportunity to continue her success.

'Er yes, yes I do have a headache. The crowds, all of those clothes – ' She'd better not overdo it. Monica's eyebrows had shot up at this, so Rachel added, 'I guess I didn't feel all that well before I went out.'

'You go up and get something,' Monica said.

'You're welcome to come too,' Emily said.

'I've got to get back to my apartment,' Monica said, 'But if it doesn't take too long, I'll come over.' Emily smiled.

'That would be nice.'

So Rachel followed Emily into the apartment. They went into the kitchen and Emily gave Rachel a glass of water and the packet of tablets.

'See if you feel like taking one of those,' Emily said. Suddenly the phone rang, and Emily went over to answer it, saying

'I won't be long.' Be as long as you like, Rachel thought as she held the packet of pills. She supposed that to make it look authentic, she'd have to take a pill out, but of course she didn't have to take it. With the pill in hand she tiptoed closer to the door where she could hear Emily in conversation.

'Oh Ross, how could you,' Emily laughed. Rachel grimaced. It was Ross, so she'd be taking her time. 'Oh you're so funny!' Emily said, as Rachel moved away from the door. So she'd have to wait around, and then hope Monica was able to come. If Monica didn't come, she'd talk to Emily for as long as she could stand, and then she'd leave…

She went to the bin to ditch her pill when she noticed a white corner with a stamp. It was a stamp that didn't have the name of the country on it, and Rachel frowned, wondering what kind of stamp it could be? A novelty stamp? She pulled the envelope and discovered that it was only a quarter of an envelope. The fragment she held included the letters 'ltham.' It must have been addressed to Emily. By someone who didn't want to use her proper name 'Waltham Geller' but only 'Waltham.' Well it was true, Rachel thought, 'Waltham' was all she deserved, but people should be using both of those names. People.

Who had written this letter? And what had they written in it? Looking over her shoulder and listening carefully, she thought that Emily might be occupied for a little while longer. Unfortunately, the bin was quite full, and the fragment she had got was the only one she had been able to get without touching the other stuff. On her knees, she began to dig around in the rubbish. Oh, why had they had to have fish last night? Rachel lamented as she pulled another fragment out. It was another corner of the envelope. She turned the bits to see if there was any return address, but there wasn't. I can guess who this is from, Rachel thought, determined.

She shuddered as she saw a pregnancy test, thankfully negative. She had to do something about Emily before she got pregnant – she had no right to get pregnant, Rachel thought, because she's not "the one" – and, horrible thought, what if she tried to push someone else's baby onto Ross.

She dug deeper – obviously the letter, if it was here, had been thrown away first and then the envelope. Of course, Rachel realised, when she was up to her elbow in waste, Emily might have kept the letter…

Rachel's questing hand found another fragment. She pulled it out. It was two pieces together, from the bottom of the letter. They were sodden with coffee grounds, tea bags, fish, and other garbage that made it stink so much that Rachel was afraid that the smell would make Emily come in and find out what was going on.

'…back together, the way it should be. You want it just as much as I do. Until Friday,

Colin'

If only there was more – there must be – but as Rachel was about to plunge her hand once more, she heard Emily's voice say, '

'I really must go, Rachel's here.' In fright, Rachel pushed her finds back in the waistband of her pants, closed the lid of the bin and started washing her hands in the kitchen sink.

'I hope that will work,' Emily said, making Rachel jump. 'I didn't mean to startle you,' she added.

'Er, it's okay – just sudden noises.'

'Oh dear, would you like to lie down?' Emily asked. 'We've got a spare room.' Rachel realised that she must smell quite bad and stepped away as Emily approached. It wasn't just the smell on her skin but it was the smell from the papers, hidden in her clothes.

'No, I'd better go home, I think I've got a virus, you'd better not come near me or you might catch it.'

'Oh dear,' Emily said. 'Do you want to take some food?' Rachel stepped away as Emily went to the fridge, because this brought them closer together. She could see Emily's nose twitch. She had to go, or Emily would realise that the smell was Rachel.

'No, no, thanks,' Rachel edged away, circling around Emily, 'I'll go, thanks.' She raced for the door.

Free at last, she thought, as she headed towards home. She'd need a full shower of course, but she had her evidence. Friday was the day.


	6. Strawberry Fields

Rachel's elation at her find was short lived, not that her elation had been complete. What she had found would destroy Ross's marriage, and he would be devastated. Rachel hated to admit it, hated to see any sign of Ross's love for Emily, but it was there and the deception would hurt him and hurt Monica too. To think of them being in pain wasn't good, and Rachel wasn't looking forward to having any role in it, even though her role was to end it. What she really wanted was something to turn the clock back, or some good fairy to wish away Ross's love for Emily – anything that would stop him from hurting, because hurt he would be when he found out what she was up to.

Nevertheless, as a means to an end, where Ross would be free of deception, and his heart would be open again, she had been happy to get proof that would see Emily kicked out of their lives for good. She read over the letter several times. Unfortunately, it was not quite explicit enough. There was no reference to Emily having done anything with Colin that she shouldn't have had. Ideally, she would have another letter, one from Emily to Colin, but how would she get one of those.

The further evidence she would need would come from the Friday date. Then she realised: it was all very well knowing that Friday was the day. What was Rachel going to be doing about it? She didn't know what time or when and she couldn't think of a way to find out.

It was only on Thursday night, feeling miserable at continued failure, that Rachel found out what she needed to know. They were all over at Ross's apartment having dinner and Rachel had just been to the bathroom. She didn't really need to go, but she wasn't feeling much like socialising, and it was a reason to get away from the table, where Emily was being treated like she deserved to be sitting at the table with the rest of them.

Rachel had already fielded a number of anxious looks from Monica, but no-one had actually called her out on it. While she was away, she had been aware that the phone had rung, and she was just returning to the main room where she found Emily, in the doorway on the phone, saying in a hurried whisper,

'All right, Strawberry Fields, one o'clock.' Emily put the phone down without so much as a goodbye and jumped when she realised Rachel was behind her. 'You startled me,' she said, and for the first time, she looked at Rachel with something like suspicion.

'Sorry,' Rachel said. Soon she wouldn't have to bother with any social niceties. She'd be able to say, 'hit the road, bitch.' She'd enjoy that. But for now, she assumed a bland apologetic expression and she rejoined the others, thinking over the time and place.

'…so,' Monica said, 'Do you think you'd be able to meet me for lunch tomorrow, Emily?' Rachel could have hugged her for asking that question. She was being asked about her plans for tomorrow! Fantastic! Now Emily was going to have to cover up, and to tell a lie in public, so that Ross could hear it.

'I'm sorry, I can't,' Emily said, 'I'm already having lunch with my uncle.' What a stupid lie, Rachel thought, realising that Emily had put herself in her power because she knew very well where her boss would be spending lunch tomorrow. She could call her on the lie at once, but she preferred to let Emily dig herself in. She needed to be caught with Colin.

'Oh that's too bad,' Monica said.

'Sorry,' Emily said. 'Another time.'

'Who was that on the phone sweetie?' Ross asked.

'Alina,' Emily said. Lie number two – plus however many lies she'd already told Ross, Rachel thought. She'd got her, she'd really got her.

'Are you all right?' Monica said on the way home. Rachel hugged her – she couldn't resist it. 'Hey, what's that for?'

'Because you're you,' Rachel said, feeling slightly teary. Poor Monica had been so deceived, the person next most likely to suffer after Ross.

'Have you got another headache?' Monica said, looking into Rachel's eyes.

'No, no, I'm – I'm just feeling kind of sad.' Sad for the short term – hopefully the long term would be much much better.

'Oh, sweetie, why?' Monica asked with a frown.

'Well, everyone's so happy, so settled. It's not that I want anyone else to be unhappy,' – only Emily – 'but I'd just like to be happy too.'

'Oh you will,' Monica said. 'You will, you're beautiful and wonderful and you'll find someone.'

'I hope so,' Rachel said.

'I know so,' Monica said. 'You don't have to rush anything. Everything else is going all right isn't it?'

'Yes,' Rachel said. She hadn't thought about everything else for a long time.

'You are okay with Emily aren't you?' Monica said. 'I hope you are.'

'Yes,' Rachel said, now that she had Emily where she wanted her. 'I'm fine, really, don't worry about me.'

Alone she planned her next move. She looked at the stained pieces of the letter. She'd need those, but, as she knew well, those alone weren't enough. Ross would have to see Emily with Colin for himself, and that meant she had to get him to Strawberry Fields by one o'clock.

At twelve the next day, to give no warning, she called Ross.

'I need to see you urgently,' she said. 'I've got to have your advice, it's really important.'

'Sure Rach, just tell me the problem,' Ross said.

'No, I've got to see you in person – I've got to show you something.'

'Oh – can't it wait until this evening?' They'd be going to Central Perk – except after this afternoon, maybe they wouldn't. It couldn't be back to normal there until the dust had settled.

'No, Ross, it can't. Please help me out. There's no-one else I can ask and you're the best person anyway. If you could meet me on your lunch break, say at Strawberry Fields.'

'Strawberry Fields? Why there?' Ross asked.

'I've got another appointment there,' Rachel said. That was sort of true.

'Okay,' Ross said, sounding a little weary. 'I'll come.'

'I knew I could count on you, Ross,' Rachel said. And you can count on me, she told him silently.

She knew that he wouldn't be late.

'Hey Rach,' Ross said, as he arrived, dodging the tourists. 'What's up?'

'Hi Ross,' Rachel said, keeping an eye out. She'd seen a few men hanging around who could be Colin. She had not had that good a look at the man from the shop. 'I really appreciate you coming like this, I know I didn't give you much warning but I didn't have much warning myself.' Now all she had to worry about was whether Emily turned up on time, because she'd have to keep Ross occupied until then. She kept him involved in a conversation. But she wasn't the one to spot Emily first.

'Hey,' Ross said, suddenly, 'That's Emily, over there.'


	7. Proof

Rachel saw Emily, rugged up, head down so that her face couldn't be seen, walking up to a man – yes, that must be Colin. It looked like the man from the store. Emily didn't walk all the way up to him, stopping on the other side of 'Imagine' saying something, and then turning so that he followed her. 'Hey,' Ross said dazed, 'Who's he? She was supposed to be having lunch with her uncle…' Oh yes, thought Rachel, the story to cover up her deceit. She grabbed Ross's arm and started to follow Emily and Colin as they left.

'She lied, Ross,' Rachel told him. There was no nice way to say and he had to know the truth. 'She's been seeing this guy on the side.' Ross suddenly came to a stop, jerking her arm back.

'Wait,' he said severely, 'Emily's seeing someone else? You'd better – '

'We'll lose her,' Rachel urged, pulling him on. The pursued pair was walking into Central Park quite briskly. Going to make out in a private spot, Rachel thought. Lunch! It was odd that they weren't touching each other, but they were obviously saving it all up. 'That's Colin, the guy she said she dropped in favour of you,' Rachel said in a low voice. Though she obvious thinks she can have both…

'Colin?' They had lost quite a bit of ground, otherwise the guilty pair would have heard that.

'I – found a letter. By accident.' They were walking along quite rapidly and Ross was looking so rigid that any sudden stress would snap him in half. He took the letter she had taped back together.

'Why is it brown?' he asked.

'I don't know.' He read as they walked, Rachel steering him out of the way of a pedestrian, and then a tree. He handed back the paper without speaking.

'There could be some innocent explanations,' Rachel said. Like hell there was. But if Ross didn't get to see the full incriminating evidence, then Emily could wriggle her way out of trouble and there was no way she was going to do that. No way.

Emily and Colin had reached a secluded spot and Ross and Rachel ducked behind some bushes, getting in the undergrowth. They moved closer in order to hear – Colin was a challenge but Emily came though loud and clear.

'… you are way out of order.' There was a low male voice, indistinct, and then,

'Next time, I'll call the police,' Emily threatened. Rachel froze. She wasn't supposed to say anything like that. She'd come of her own free will to meet Colin, she must have… Ross was commando crawling in the undergrowth and she restrained him in case he went too far. Colin could be heard better now and they could hear the sneer in his voice when he said,

'You're not telling me that that wally you've married satisfies you.' Rachel had to grab Ross's arm again to stop charging out to respond to this.

'More than you ever did,' Emily snapped back.

'You're lying sweetheart,' Colin said. Yes, yes, Rachel thought. Do something, quick. 'I know every button to press. You've just forgotten. You and I, we got complaints from the neighbours about the noise we made – the noise you made, because of the things I did to you.' Ross was trembling beside Rachel. He hated hearing this, but this so clearly wasn't Emily's fault. There was a muffled sound and in the undergrowth, from where they could see only feet, they could see that the two figures had moved together and that Emily's woolly hat had fallen to the ground. Well that's it then, Rachel though. She'll stop pretending, because she must be pretending…

'Aargh!' the two figures moved apart, the one stepping back and the other staggering sideways. What the hell had she done? And what the hell had Rachel done? Emily had just cleared herself of any suspicion in the most unequivocal fashion imaginable. There was no room for doubt, not even in Ross's mind – and Rachel knew better than anyone how Ross could unjustifiably find doubt. If only she'd had the chance to show him that Mark wasn't important to her…

'Try that again and you'll be a eunuch,' Emily said. 'Clear off and don't come back. Ever.'

'You, you bitch,' Colin gasped.

'Gosh, that was hurtful,' Emily said witheringly.

Ross and Rachel heard footsteps leave hurriedly, and because they could still see Emily's black stockinged ankles, they realised it was Colin. Ross moved forward and snapped a twig.

'Is someone there?' Emily asked, nervously, taking a step back and then more loudly, though still with a tremor, 'The show's over folks.' She was about to walk away when Ross appeared from under the bushes.

'It's only me,' Ross said. Rachel shrank back. Oh no, he's given himself away. And the last thing she wanted was for herself to be discovered.

'Ross?'

'Yeah.'

'What are you doing there? You're absolutely filthy – ' It was then that Rachel realised just how damp the ground actually was – 'Were you spying on me?' she asked incredulously.

'Well - '

'You were, you were spying on me.'

'I – I was in Strawberry Fields just now and I saw you going off with that man. You were supposed to be with your uncle so I followed you. I wondered what you were doing that you couldn't tell me. W-why you were keeping secrets from me.'

'Oh, and are you happy with what you've found out by creeping around in the bushes?' Emily challenged.

'Well, yeah, of course, it's great, but I'd have preferred it if you'd told me you meeting that guy first,' Ross said, attempting to gain the moral upper hand.

'I very much doubt that.'

'It's true, everyone wants to know the truth,' Ross insisted.

'What would you have done with the truth, Ross? If I'd told you about it you wouldn't have been able to stop worrying about it. I know that by now. By keeping it secret, I was hoping to spare you even having to think about it, let alone worry about it,' she said severely, and then in a more conciliatory tone, 'I didn't want you to worry. Why go through that for nothing?'

'I'm sorry Emily, it's just that I found out you were keeping secrets, I thought…'

'You thought the worst of me!'

'No. Sweetie, please, it just looked odd today, that was all but I've never doubted you,' Ross said. 'It would break me up if anything went wrong. That's why I would worry about things, not because I think you're the kind of person because I don't, but because I just love you so very much. Maybe I shouldn't have followed but I couldn't help it.' Rachel looked at the ground, not wanting to see if they moved closer or not. After a brief silence she heard Emily say,

'I hope you don't expect me to wash those trousers for you.'

'I'll get them dry cleaned,' Ross said. Voices getting fainter, Emily said,

'No respectable dry cleaner would touch those. Why don't you get rid of them, they don't fit you properly'

'They're fine…'

Rachel stayed where she was. She had several problems, one of which was getting back to work in a presentable state. But right now, all she could think of was the problem she'd avoided for so long: getting used to Ross being married to Emily.


End file.
